


Say it

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denny - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it.” Benny smiled, running his fingers down Deans stomach, stopping just above the waist of his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it

“Say it.” Benny smiled, running his fingers down Deans stomach, stopping just above the waist of his jeans.

“No.” Dean said, trying to thrust his hips up a bit, though the vampire had him pretty well pinned where he was straddling his thighs.

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

Benny tsked a little running his thumb around Deans belly button, making the hunter squirm again. He would have pushed him off more than once now, had Benny not had his wrists in cuffs around the head board.

The morning had started so promising, Benny coming up to him, pulling him close. Kissing him deeply, hands exploring him as he pressed him towards the bedroom. After his shirt had come off, Dean didn't have any problem with being tied up. Until the vampire refused to do anything more, until he said something.

“Why won't you just say it?” Benny smirked, running his fingers over the bulge in Deans jeans, just enough to keep him on edge.

“Because it's dumb.” Dean grumbled, trying to get more friction, though when he moved, Benny moved his hand away.

“I don't think it is.”

“Well good for you.”

“And bad for you,” He smirked. “Since I've got all the time in the world to sit here, not going any further until you say it.”

“You're evil.”

“I am not. Since I could be doing a number of things right now, but you're being the bad one.”

“Am not.”

“Just three little words, that's all,” Benny smirked, leaning down to flick his tongue against Deans nipple quickly, earning a hiss of pleasure. “And I could be sucking your dick, eating out that pretty, perky ass.”

Benny smirked as Dean squirmed again, this time in want, his cock jumping in his jeans.

“Then I could jerk your cock slowly as I work myself into you, let you come before I even get fully in. Fuck you nice and slow, taking my time until you're hard again, make you come again for me.”

“Benny, please?”

“I'll do it and more, just say it.”

“Benny.” Dean whined, back arching as the vampire ran his thumbs over Deans nipples again.

“Say it.”

“Please?”

“Say it.”

Dean groaned, whimpering again. “Fuck, ok OK. Happy Valentines Day.”

“Now was that so hard?” Benny smiled, shifting up, straddling Deans hips, grinding them together.

“Yes.”

“Well it won't be for nothing, I believe I promised you a few things, and I can't break those now can I?”


End file.
